


My True King

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Dub!Con, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Possessive!Crowley, Threesome, Voyeurism, possessive!lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: May I please request a Lucifer x Reader x Crowley fic? AND Hi! I love your writing and I was wondering if you’d write a Casifer x Reader x Crowley fic. I’ve seen other ppl write them and I would love to see your take if you’d be willing to write it! AND Would you be willing to write a fic where the reader leaves Crowley for Lucifer, but she only does it to protect Crowley (cos she loves him and wants to protect him from Lucifer)? Please? Thank you even if you don’t!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: The reader is Crowley’s Queen and when Lucifer takes over Hell, she knows she has to protect Crowley. In order to do that, she betrays Crowley and pledges her loyalty to Lucifer. Believing her betrayal, Lucifer takes the reader as his consort in order to further hurt and insult Crowley. After some time, Lucifer decides that Crowley has been a ‘Good Puppy’ and decides he deserves a treat.

Warnings: Language, possessive!Lucifer and possessive!Crowley, dub!con, smut, dom!Lucifer, sub!Reader and Sub!Crowley, voyeurism, threesome, oral, demeaning language, multiple orgasms

Fic:

When Lucifer returned from the cage wearing Cas as a vessel, your whole world had changed. Crowley was your husband and the love of your life, but you were no use to him dead or locked up beside him. Instead, you fell in bed with Lucifer, literally. The man had a major hard on for hurting Crowley in any and every way possible and you were his favorite way to do it.

You had to admit, you did enjoy Lucifer in a twisted sort of way. He was amusing, charming, and not to mention good in bed, but he was a threat to your husband and you couldn’t have that. You played the part of a power hungry Queen, ready to drop her King in a second’s notice if someone more powerful came along. Lucifer bought the trick, believing that you’d chosen him over your husband. You used his narcissism to make him believe you wanted him over Crowley and it gave you access to information you could use to free your husband. Your acting was so good that even Crowley believed the lie.

Crowley would cast his eyes down every time you entered the throne room, trying to keep his feelings to himself, but it was already too late. With a single glance into his chocolate brown eyes, you could see the sadness, hatred, and betrayal he felt. It killed you to hurt him like this, but it was the only way to make sure he’d be safe. Staying close to Lucifer was the one way you could stay close to your husband and plan his escape.

Lucifer had summoned you to the throne room this morning for some unknown reason. After getting yourself presentable, you head to see him. As soon as you enter, Crowley’s eyes find the floor. You look him over, heartbroken to see him at Lucifer’s will, sitting beside the throne with a chain around his neck like an animal. Lucifer reclines casually in the throne, the chain latched to Crowley held lazily in his right hand. “Your Majesty,” you greet Lucifer as you enter, tearing your eyes away from your husband and replacing your expression with one of cold indifference.

“Your Majesty,” Lucifer repeats, “Why is it always ‘Your Majesty’ with you? I am your King, why not call me that? And you,” Lucifer addresses Crowley and pulls the chain hard enough to make Crowley look up, “What’s so interesting on that floor that every time your beautiful wife walks in here, you’re rude enough to let it distract you?”

“I apologize, Master,” Crowley says grudgingly.

“Don’t look at me, Puppy, look at your Queen - sorry my Queen - and apologize,” Lucifer demands.

“I apologize, Your Highness,” Crowley tells you, venom thick in his voice. He hated you and with good reason, but he didn’t know that all this time you’d been planning his escape. You desperately wanted to drop to your knees and cup his face between your hands, tell him you were sorry and that you loved him more than anything, that you were going to save him you just needed time, but you couldn’t. You had to play your part.

“Apology accepted, Pet,” you tell him as if you could care less.

“Come here my Queen,” Lucifer says, extending his left hand to you. Reaching out, you walk towards him and slip your hand into his cold touch. Lucifer pulls you into his lap and kisses you deeply, making sure Crowley is watching. A growl rumbles deep in Crowley’s chest. “Everyone out,” Lucifer commands, “I need to have a private word with my Queen.”

“Shall I take Crowley with me, my King?” one of the demons asks, trying to be helpful.

“No,” Lucifer says, “The Puppy can stay, now get out.” he waits for all the other demons to leave before shutting the door with a flick of his wrist.

“So, what can I do for my King today?” you ask as you wrap his tie around your hand.

“I had an idea,” Lucifer says, trailing his cold fingers along your cheek, “But I’m going to need your help.”

“Yes?” you ask prompting him to continue.

“Our little doggy has been pining for you since the moment I put him in chains and made you mine,” Lucifer says, “Isn’t that right, Puppy?”

“I -” Crowley begins.

“Did I ask for anything other than a yes or no answer?” Lucifer asks, pulling the chain hard.

“No Master,” Crowley begrudgingly answers.

“Then give me your answer, have you been pining for my Queen? Desperately wanting to be buried inside that tight little pussy again?” Lucifer asks.

“Yes Master,” Crowley growls.

“See what you do to our pet?” Lucifer asks, “The sight of you makes him crave something that’s mine.”

“Unfortunate for him isn’t it?” you ask, pulling Lucifer’s tie and pressing your lips to his. Lucifer chuckles against your lips before breaking the kiss.

“Perhaps not,” Lucifer says, “Puppy, if I let you off your leash, can you control yourself?”

“Yes master,” Crowley answers.

“Good,” Lucifer tells him. He leans over and unhooks the leash from Crowley’s collar. “Now, go right there and sit on your knees,” Lucifer says, pointing to a spot on the floor straight in front of the throne, “I want you to have the perfect view.”

Crowley crawls to the indicated spot and sits on his knees facing the throne. As soon as Crowley is in place, Lucifer moves you to stand on your feet. He shrugs his trench coat from his shoulders and tosses it over the back of the throne. His tie comes of next before he unbuttons the top few buttons of his white dress shirt.

“Look at her, Puppy,” Lucifer instructs, “Isn’t she gorgeous?” Lucifer walks around you, his fingers dragging along your clothing.

“Yes Master,” Crowley answers, his pupils blown wide as his eyes devour you.

“Look at that Y/N,” Lucifer whispers in your ear as he moves to stand behind you, his arms wrapping around your waist, “You betrayed him and yet he still lusts after you. Look how low you’ve brought him.” The statement is like a knife to your heart.

Lucifer’s hands slide up your body before he grabs fistfuls of your shirt and tears the front open, buttons flying in every direction. He tears your clothing from you, piece by piece until you’re standing naked before them. As much as Crowley had seen you kissing and flirting with Lucifer, he had never seen you going any further than that. You were afraid that this would only make Crowley hate you more.

“She truly is a masterpiece,” Lucifer says, circling you again. Your nipples pebble beneath his cold fingertips and you moan as he pinches them. “I bet you’ve missed that sound haven’t you, Puppy?” Lucifer asks.

“Yes Master,” Crowley answers, his voice husky.

“I quite enjoy all the other sounds she makes as well,” Lucifer says, “All the little gasps, whimpers, and moans as I pound that tight little pussy. I especially love the way she screams my name as she cums around my cock. Did she ever scream your name Little Doggy?”

“Y - no Master,” Crowley answers, thinking it better to lie than tell the truth. Lucifer chuckles.

“Is he that bad, or do you just prefer me?” Lucifer asks as he moves to stand behind you again. He rocks himself against you, his cock stiffening against your ass.

“Of course I prefer my King,” you answer, looking at Crowley and trying to let him know it was him you were talking about. Lucifer leans in, leaving a trail of kisses along your shoulder and up your neck. His hand comes up to your cheek and guides your lips to his, kissing you deeply. You reach up and thread your fingers through his dark brown hair. His blue eyes flick towards Crowley, a smirk crossing his lips.

With a snap of his fingers, his clothing is gone, his hard cock prodding your ass cheek. His hand travels down your body, leaving goosebumps in its wake. You gasp as he pushes two fingers deep inside you, curling and scissoring them.

“Is that jealousy I see, Puppy?” Lucifer asks, “As much as you hate her, you still want her don’t you?”

“Yes Master,” Crowley answers. You can feel the smirk across his lips as he presses a kiss to your neck. His free hand wraps in your hair and tilts your head to the side, giving him better access to your neck as he finger fucks you.

“I know it’s hard to control yourself,” Lucifer says, “Making you watch this is almost animal abuse. But we can make it a little better for you. Go ahead and play with your cock while you watch me fuck her.” Crowley hesitates, making Lucifer chuckle. “It’s ok, Puppy, I give you my permission. Maybe if you’re good and keep yourself from cumming, I’ll even let you fuck her after I’m done. Would you like that Y/N?”

“Yes,” you answer, not only because the situation was extremely exciting, but also because it would give you a chance to be close to Crowley, to whisper secrets in his ear.

“How cute,” Lucifer sasses, “She still wants you, even with you like this.” He pulls his fingers from you and brings them to your lips. “Lick,” Lucifer commands and you do as he says, licking his fingers clean of your own juices.

When his fingers are clean, he grabs your hips, encouraging you to spread your legs wider. You cry out as he pushes into you, filling your pussy with one swift thrust. One of his arms wraps around your waist, his other hand groping your breasts.

His pace is demanding, the slap of skin on skin echoing around the stone room and mingling with the sounds of moans and grunts. “I know you want to touch yourself, Puppy,” Lucifer groans, “Go ahead, you won’t be punished.”

Flicking your eyes to Crowley, you notice the large bulge in his pants. He swallows thickly before opening the front of his trousers and slipping his hand beneath them. You moan as he pulls his stiff cock from its confines and begins stroking. With the way he looks at you, you can tell he’s imagining that he’s the one fucking you fast and rough, pounding your tight little pussy just like he used to when you were his. You were still his in truth, but he didn’t know that. As far as he knew, you wanted Lucifer, you’d chosen Lucifer over him.

“Oh Y/N,” Lucifer grunts, “Love the way you feel.” His rough thrusts make your knees wobble, but his strong arms keep you upright. Your stomach coils and knots as Lucifer fucks you, the hungry on looking gaze of Crowley only sending you higher. Reaching behind you, you fist your hand into Lucifer’s hair and kiss him over your shoulder.

“Lucifer,” you moan, your walls fluttering around him.

“Gonna cum around your King’s cock aren’t you?” Lucifer asks, his cock throbbing against your walls.

“Yes, Lucifer,” you moan even louder than before. “Lucifer!” you scream as your walls clamp down around him. He grunts as your walls squeeze his cock. Your body shudders and your legs threaten to collapse, but Lucifer keeps you upright as he keeps thrusting into you.

“Y/N!” Lucifer grunts as his cock pulses and spills his cum inside you. His hips buck as he works himself through his orgasm, giving you everything he’s got. “Crowley, how did you ever get enough of her?” Lucifer asks, “She’s always so good and willing to please. The perfect choice for a Queen. Isn’t that right, Puppy?”

“Yes, Master,” Crowley answers, his eyes devouring you as he strokes himself slowly and squeezes his cock to keep himself from cumming.

“He’s been a good little pet for us,” Lucifer whispers in your ear, “I think he deserves a treat, don’t you?”

“Yes, my King,” you reply as Lucifer pulls himself from you. He presses his hand against your back and nudges you towards Crowley. You walk towards your true King and drop to your knees before him. He turns his head to the side as you reach out to cup his cheek, avoiding your touch. You could see the struggle in his eyes, his mind battling between desire and newfound hatred. It was obvious that he wanted to fuck you, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to accept your affection.

“Now don’t be rude to your Queen,” Lucifer chides as he moves back to his throne and makes himself comfortable. Lucifer was far enough away that if you whispered, you might be able to give Crowley your message.

“Crowley,” you whisper, hesitantly reaching for him again.

“Don’t you mean Puppy?” he asks incredulously.

“No,” you tell him as quietly as you can, “I love you, you’re my King, not him.” Crowley looks at you with narrowed eyes as if deciding whether to trust you or not.

“Don’t you want your treat, Puppy?” Lucifer asks from across the room, “If not, I’ll keep her to myself.” Crowley instantly reaches for you and pulls you into his lap.

You instantly melt into the familiar touch and wrap your arms around him. Crowley’s hands slide against your skin and splay across your lower back. “I know you hate me,” you whisper in his ear, “And I don’t blame you, but I need you to trust me.”

Crowley’s hands pull you tighter to him as he presses kisses to your neck and shoulder. “I thought you betrayed me,” Crowley mutters against your skin.

“Never,” you whisper, unbuttoning the front of his shirt. You run your hands against his skin and pull the shirt from his shoulders, laying it on the floor to the side. Crowley’s hands are back on you in a second, holding you to him. You moan as he kisses your neck, his teeth grazing your skin.

You kiss his shoulder and card your hand through his hair as you run your other hand over his body. “Y/N,” Crowley groans as he lifts your hips and guides you onto his cock. You can feel Lucifer watching you as you lift and lower your hips.

“I’m going to get you out of here,” you whisper in Crowley’s ear, “You just have to give me time.” Crowley groans loudly as you speak, making sure that Lucifer won’t be able to hear your whispers. You hold him close as you ride him, whispering promises of his escape. “I’m sorry,” you repeat over and over again, “I love you.”

“Is that all you’ve got, Puppy?” Lucifer asks, “She was practically screaming for me and yet you can hardly pull a moan from her lips. No wonder she betrayed you so easily.” Crowley growls at the statement. His hands grab your hips and he moves you to lie on his shirt that you had placed to the side, kicking off his pants and boxers as he moves.

With the new leverage, Crowley pounds into you and makes you cry out. One of his forearms rests beside your head, his other moving down to grasp your hip tightly. The chill of the stone floor seeps into your skin through the thin material of Crowley’s shirt as he thrusts into you again and again.

“Crowley,” you moan loudly, pulling him closer to you. Your stomach twists and knots as your walls begin to tighten around him.

“There ya go, Puppy!” Lucifer says in an amused tone, “I knew you had it in you.” Rolling your head to the side, you watch as Lucifer strokes his cock, his gaze fixated on Crowley fucking you. Lucifer groans as he pumps his hand over his swollen cock.

Crowley buries his face into the crook of your neck. “Mine,” he whispers, “You’re mine, not his.”

“Yes,” you moan. You slide your hands down his back until you reach his ass, squeezing his ass cheeks and pulling him deep inside you with each thrust.

“I love you,” he whispers, his thrusts slowing so that you can feel every inch of his throbbing cock sliding in and out of you. You gasp and moan as Crowley thrusts slow and deep, your walls beginning to flutter around him.

“Did I say you could make love to my Queen?” Lucifer asks, annoyed.

“No, Master,” Crowley growls. When you freed him, he wouldn’t have to answer to anyone, but until then he had to avoid any unnecessary harm. Crowley picks up his pace, fucking you faster and harder.

“That’s more like it,” Lucifer says, leaning back in the throne, “Don’t cum until she does.”

Crowley grunts and groans with each sharp thrust. Your fingertips digging into his skin, pulling him tighter against you as you near your high. “Crowley,” you moan, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Y/N,” Crowley grunts, “My Queen.” You try to hold on, to prevent your orgasm for as long as possible because you knew it would mean the end of your time with him, but Crowley was making it difficult to do so. His cock throbs hard against your walls and a particularly rough thrust sends you over the edge.

“Crowley!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him. Crowley groans as your body shudders beneath him, reacting to him exactly the way you always do. You hold him tightly against you, knowing that soon Lucifer would have Crowley in chains again. Pulling him down against you, you bury your face into the crook of his neck. “I’m going to get you out of here,” you whisper quietly, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Crowley groans loudly, “Y/N!” He buries himself deep inside you as his cock pulses, his cum filling you. He groans as his hips continue bucking, working himself through his high as he prolongs yours. Your hands travel over his body, relishing the way his skin feels beneath your fingertips. Crowley’s lips press kisses to each inch of skin that he can reach.

“Heel Doggy,” Lucifer commands. Crowley instantly pulls himself from you and sits up on his knees. “Y/N,” Lucifer begins, “Now that you’re done playing with the animals, why don’t you come give your King a hand.”

“Of course, my King,” you purr as you push yourself up from the floor. You don’t give Crowley a second glance. Despite him knowing it was all an act, you knew you were still hurting him. Lucifer smirks as you drop to your knees before him and run your hands up his legs slowly.

“Always so good for me,” Lucifer praises, his hand caressing your cheek. Leaning in, you leave a long lick up the underside of his cock, making him groan. Flicking your eyes up, you watch him through your eyelashes as you suck his tip between your lips. “Y/N,” Lucifer groans, his lips parting in ecstasy. His hand fists into your hair, tugging and encouraging you to take more of him into the wet warmth of your mouth. “Doggy, come here,” Lucifer commands. Crowley crawls to where Lucifer points. “Sit,” Lucifer demands.

Crowley’s eyes watch enviously as you lick and suck Lucifer’s cock. Leaning to the side, Lucifer latches the leash to Crowley’s collar again. You take Lucifer as far into your mouth as you can, wrapping your hand around the rest of his length. Lucifer groans, his head falling back against the throne and his hand tightening in your hair as you hollow your cheeks.

“Are you ready for more, Puppy?” Lucifer asks. Crowley looks up at him in shock. “Don’t look at me like that,” Lucifer sighs, “I wouldn’t make you watch without letting you join in. I may be the Devil, but I’m not completely evil. Now, I asked you a question, are you ready for more?”

“Yes, Master,” Crowley answers.

“Go on then,” Lucifer invites as you bob your head, “Mount her like a bitch in heat.” You hum around Lucifer, sending vibrations straight down his length and making his hips buck up from the throne. Crowley crawls behind you and moves to his knees, pushing your legs apart far enough for him to settle between them. You moan as Crowley takes hold of your hips and thrusts into you, filling you roughly.

“Y/N,” Crowley grunts as he sets a brutal pace. You could tell he was trying to make sure you knew it was him you belonged to. His fingertips dig into the skin of your hips as he pounds into you, his teeth nipping at the skin of your shoulder. Each of Crowley’s thrusts pushes Lucifer deeper into your mouth until he’s fucking your throat.

“My Queen so good, isn’t she, Puppy?” Lucifer groans, his hand tightening in your hair as he directs your actions. Crowley growls, not wanting to answer the question. You were Crowley’s not Lucifer’s. “Isn’t she?” Lucifer repeats, pulling hard on the chain attached to Crowley’s collar. The action makes Crowley’s thrusts falter.

“Yes, Master,” Crowley growls before picking up his pace again. You moan as Crowley reaches down to rub circles against your clit.

“Oh, Y/N,” Lucifer groans, his head tipping back as his cock throbs against your tongue. You swirl your tongue around his tip before sucking hard, sending Lucifer over the edge. “Y/N!” Lucifer grunts as his cock pulses, spilling his cum down your throat. His hips buck from the throne as he holds your head still, working himself through his high.

You lap up every drop of his cum until he tugs your hair and pulls you from him. He smirks as he pushes you back towards Crowley. As soon as you’re away from Lucifer, Crowley claims you. His arms wrap around you as he holds you close, his hands squeezing your breast and rubbing your clit. He presses kisses to your neck and shoulder as he thrusts into you, your head falling back against his shoulder.

Reaching behind you, you twist your fingers into Crowley’s hair. Lucifer chuckles as Crowley captures your lips, Crowley sure to taste Lucifer on them. You moan against Crowley’s lips as his throbbing, twitching cock fills you over and over again. The pressure of his fingers against your clit makes your stomach twist and knot, your walls pulling tight around him.

“Y/N,” Crowley groans against your lips. You swallow the sound hungrily as his hands clutch at you, his orgasm nearing.

“Crowley!” you moan as your walls clamp down around him, heat flooding every inch of your body.

“Y/N,” Crowley grunts, reaching his high just as you reach yours. Your bodies shudder, hands grasping at one another as you cum together. You help each other through your orgasms, knowing that this may be the last chance to be together for a while.

“Down, Puppy,” Lucifer commands. Crowley instantly follows the instruction, pulling himself from you and leaving you empty. Lucifer holds out his hand to you and helps you to your feet. “See what happens when you cooperate?” Lucifer asks Crowley, “If you continue to be a good little doggy, you may get another treat. Are you gonna be a good little puppy dog?”

“Yes, Master,” Crowley answers, his voice devoid of any hope for escape. He was a wonderful actor when he wanted to be.

“Good,” Lucifer says before addressing you, “I’ll see you back in my bedroom.” He winks before snapping his fingers, the world shifting beneath your feet as he sends you back to the bedroom.

From what you could tell, Lucifer found this amusing, but thought nothing more of it. As long as he believed you’d betrayed Crowley, you had time to plan Crowley’s escape. You could only hope that Lucifer didn’t know what you were really planning.


End file.
